


A Fox and A Snake

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Kiss, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichirou is like a snake and Neil sits still afraid to make a sudden movement and feel poisonous fangs burying deep into his skin, a bite that is sure to be lethal and maybe no most definitely that is why he doesn’t move an inch when gloved hands are taking his face and smooth and cold lips are having a taste of the boy named Neil Josten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fox and A Snake

Neil meets Ichirou Moriyama for the second time when he’s summoned by the lord for reasons unknown. Of course Neil goes though. How can he not? 

This was the man who held Neil’s life in his hands, who with a snap of his fingers could kill Neil and everyone Neil loved. 

Ichirou is exactly how Neil remembers him. Barely a couple of years older than Neil, but with the power of what could only be considered kings. 

Ichirou dismisses the other men in the room with a flick of his fingers. They bow low, glaring at Neil on their way out. Neil knows that they probably didn’t go far. 

He turns his attention back to Ichirou though, who was standing at the other side of the room, gloved hands linked behind his back. 

“Do you know why I called you here?” 

Neil has to hold back the shrug he had been about to do, instead saying, “I haven’t been living up to your expectations, my lord?” 

Neil knows that he’s been doing okay. Kevin was now playing for the Court and Neil would join him in a couple of years. Jean was also doing well for himself. He had signed on with the same team as Jeremy after graduation. Neil couldn’t think of anything else Ichirou could take from him, 

Ichirou shakes his head, turning around to face Neil. His eyes are cold, calculating, assessing Neil with a single look. 

“Quite the opposite. You’ve exceeded everything I thought would accomplish.” 

Neil stays rooted to his seat watching as Ichirou walks closer to him, steps not making a single sound. 

Ichirou is like a snake and Neil sits still, afraid to make a sudden movement and feel poisonous fangs burying deep into his skin, a bite that is sure to be lethal and maybe, no most definitely that is why Neil doesn’t move a inch when gloved fingers take his face and smooth, cold lips have a taste of the boy named Neil Josten. 

The kiss is over before Neil can fully comprehend what’s going on. And by the time he has opened his eyes, Ichirou is once again across the room, hands clasped behind his back. 

Neil lifts his hands, fingers tracing slightly swollen lips. He doesn’t say a word and neither does Ichirou. 

They sit in silence for what feels like an eternity. Neil with his racing heart and Ichirou quiet as ever. Neil knows better than to say anything, to speak out of turn, but he was confused. 

“Leave. Go back to your life. This is the last time we will see one another.” 

Neil nods, still mute and slightly stunned. He rises from his seat, heading towards the door. He chances a glance backwards though, surprised to find Ichirou already staring at him, 

They stare at one another, the snake and the fox. Neil tries to find the reason behind that kiss, but as always Ichirou’s was like a blank canvas. 

Neil turns back around without saying anything. He pushes the kiss out of his mind. It obviously didn’t mean a thing to Ichirou, even if Neil felt like his whole body had been set on fire and his life irrevocably changed.

All because of one single kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
